


Obedience Overrated

by tamrian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrian/pseuds/tamrian
Summary: Ace behaves like a brat and faces the consequences.





	Obedience Overrated

Ace bites his lips, Marco's gaze not leaving him as he guiltily moves his hand out of his briefs and off his dick, white fluid, sticking to his hand. Marco stands next to him within moments, holding his arm in a tight grip as the cum drips down from his hand to his chest. 

He lies on his back, half-naked, and he smiles, wiggling his eyebrows. “Care to join me?”

“I remember you promising that you won't come without me being here,” Marco says in a low tone. 

Ace kneels up on the bed, putting his clean hand on Marco's chest, leaning into him.

“I was thinking about you.” He presses a kiss to his jaw, trying to soothe Marco's ire. “Stretching me out with your fingers before fucking me, hard and rough.”

“I said don't touch yourself and don't come without permission. You can't really follow orders, can you?”

Ace pouts as Marco pulls him to his feets, letting go Ace’s dirty hand. “Are you saying you didn't like me seeing debauched? Come on, Marco don't be an asshat.”

Marco leads him to their living room, squeezing his neck as he hears the jab. 

“Watch your mouth or you lose the privilege to use it.”

“I can use it for more than talking.” He grins suggestively, clearly not intimidated. 

Marco stops abruptly, shoving Ace to the wall, pinning his hands above him with his own before kissing him. Teeth clinking together, Marco pulls at Ace’s hair who hisses and tries to get out of Marco's hold. 

Marco puts his hand in Ace’s briefs, squeezing his dick. 

“Fuck,” Ace groans, closing his eyes as Marco strokes him with quick repeated movements. It doesn't take him long to get hard again. “Shit, you're the best.”

“Don't let Sabo hear that,” he quips, moving his thumb around the head of his dick.

Ace moans, bucking his hips into the touch. When Marco rests his hand around his dick, Ace gives a disappointed sigh before starting to move his hips, his dick rubbing against Marco's hand. 

“Do I have to do all the work here?” Ace wets his lips, clearly waiting for more action from Marco but he backs away, squeezing the nape of his neck. Ace gives a low whine of displeasure. “What?”

“Did you think I would forget you disobeying? Coming without our touch when you promised?” 

Ace’s stomach drops at the disappointment in Marco's voice but he's too stubborn to give up and apologise. He steps closer, ignoring the warning squeeze on his neck. 

“So what? You gonna spank me?” He looks at Marco's face challenging his act. 

“That would teach you not to break your promise,” answers Marco, smirk playing on his lips. 

Ace blinks, heat washing over his body. He wets his lips, arousal stimming in his groin, blood turning south towards his dick. 

“Or are you scared?” 

Ace blusters at the question. “I'm not scared.”

Marco steps closer again, his breath brushing against Ace's lips. “Then get on your hands and knees.”

“Fucking make me.” 

Marco doesn't hesitate as he grabs Ace's hand, turning him around and pushing his face against the wall. Ace squirms in his hold but it's too strong to break out from. The pressure on the back of his neck gets painful enough to make him kneel. 

“That was ridiculously easy. Are you losing your touch?” 

Ace scowls at Marco, his hands and knees on the floor. Before Marco begins, he strokes his dick through his briefs and Ace arches into the touch, a trembling sigh leaving him. 

Marco pulls off his hands from him before Ace can gets off. “You're going to count out loudly and thanking me for every one of them.”

Ace snorts. “You wish.”

The first smack lands with a defining thud on his ass, across both cheeks but Ace too stubborn to make a sound. 

His ass sting with every smack, his eyes brimming with tears as the hits gets harder and harder. 

His erect dick betrays how much he enjoys it, every hit only making it harder to stay on his knees. 

Marco stops and Ace almost feels smug for not making a sound, his resolve unbreakable. 

Marco tugs at his hair, lifting Ace’s head with a hiss at the pain as he looks up at Marco. “If you can't say anything useful, you don't need your mouth.”

Ace grins, his self-destructive tendency breaking to the surface. “Fuck you.”

Marco pats his head condescendingly before turning away looking for something. 

Ace yelps as his ass touches the floor, pain flickering through it. 

“Did I say you can sit down?” 

“You didn't say not to.” Ace grins as Marco crouches down in front of him, gripping his hair again. 

“Open your mouth,” Marco orders, his voice smooth. It's no surprise for Marco that Ace stubbornly purses his lips together. Marco sighs. “You're being a brat today, Ace.”

Before Ace can answer, Marco tugs at his hair harder and a hiss leaves his mouth. Marco doesn't hesitate as he grabs his jaw and puts the spider gag in Ace’s mouth. His mouth is open in an o shape as the metal circle rests in front of his teeth. 

Ace glares at him, his hair dishevelled. He tries to move his mouth to spit out the gag but he doesn't stand a chance as it tightly squeezes his head. 

He's on hands and knees again and when Marco's smacks lands on his ass, leaving him with stinging pain. A small whine escapes his mouth, he closes his eyes hoping to hide from the mortification. 

Embarrassment fills him as the drool from his open mouth rolls down slowly on his jaw. His eyes are brimming with tears as he can't stop himself from giving voice of his pleasure and pain. 

A loud sob escapes from him with the next hit as the door opens but Ace is so lost in the haze, being so close to his orgasm, stomach tight, he doesn't notice as Sabo arrives. 

Mouth open, spit rolling down, dropping to the floor, tears wetting his cheeks, Sabo crouches down, cooing at him. “What a messy boy.”

Ace glares at him before another hit lands. He groans, sniffing slightly. 

“Aww, don't be like that.” Sabo pats his head. “You've been bad, the colour of your ass tells me everything.”

Ace tries to say something, forgetting the spider gag in his mouth but it comes out unrecognisable. A flush spreads through his cheeks, averting his eyes to hide his embarrassment. 

Sabo chuckles, cradling Ace’s face. “You're so pretty like this. Tears smeared on your face, mouth open waiting for someone to fill it.”

“He's always the prettiest when the messiest,” Marco says, grin obvious in his voice, pausing with the truth. 

“Ain't that the truth?” Sabo asks, caressing his hair and letting Ace to lean on him. He hides his face in Sabo's shirt, making a small wet patch where his jaw rests him. 

Ace groans as Marco's hand reaches for his dick. “I should put you in a chastity belt.”

Ace whines, not even trying to talk, knowing it will end up gibberish. He whines as he spills in Marco's hand, body leaning onto Sabo's lap, his tights trembling as his orgasm leaves him dry. 

Sabo gets the gag off him before kissing his forehead. “You were great, love.”

Ace blinks only nuzzling closer to him. Marco's hand on his back only makes him sleepy and he lets himself be carried by Sabo for once. 

Marco cleans him up with a wet towel before putting cream on his burning ass. Ace closes his eyes and doesn't worry, knowing Sabo and Marco will take care of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYY thank you for reading!!! hope you enjoyed it, find me on tumblr @tamrian, comments are loved, kudos are welcomeeed !


End file.
